Deeply in Love
by Uchiha Nazura
Summary: Perjuangan Sasuke untuk memiliki Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda sedang berjalan di koridor lantai 2 di kampusnya, Universitas Konoha. langkahnya pelan, namun pasti. dilengan kanannya terdapat 3 buku tebal. sedang lengan kiri terdapat tas selempang favoritnya. tubuh idealnya dibungkus dengan kemeja polos sewarna dengan rambutnya dan celana jins biru tua. dilengkapi jas putih sepanjang lutut. kakinya sangat nyaman dengan flat shoesnya. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. lengkapnya Haruno Sakura. dia terus berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1 lalu belok ke kanan. hingga diujung dia kembali belok kanan. melewati hall utama lantai satu, lalu tatapannya mengarah ke selatan. sebuah ruangan dengan 3 anak tangga bertuliskan besar dipintu masuk kaca. PERPUSTAKAAN

benar, sungguh benar. Sakura selalu menyempatkan dirinya ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku-buku yang sekiranya akan membantu kelangsungan kuliahnya. Gadis itu lalu mencari bangku kosong. itu dapat. disayap kanan dekat jendela. sungguh hari keberuntungannya. menempatkan barang bawaannya dan melepas jasnya, Sakura berjalan ke rak buku untuk mencari buku yang diperlukannya. berjalan dari rak ke rak. hingga gadis itu menemukan 2 buku yang menarik perhatiannya. membawa buku itu ke bangkunya, lalu Sakura mulai membaca buku tersebut lembar demi lembar. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara. "heii bu dokter" Sakura mendongak, melihat siapa gerangan yang menghampirinya. walau tanpa melihat dia siapa yang mengagetkannya. "ada apa?" tanya Sakura "tidak. kenapa tak membalas pesanku?" tanyanya lagi Sakura kembali memandang lelaki didepannya. di ambilnya telepon genggam didalam tas. di perlihatkan kepada lelaki itu. "tadi masih ada kelas. mode silent." Sakura lalu membaca pesan Line masuk. "tanpa ku jawab kau sudah menemukanku" katanya lagi dengan senyum. lalu kembali meletakkan handponenya. "masih ingin membaca?" Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. "oke. pulang bersamaku. aku masih ada satu kelas lagi. tunggu aku. dan aku tidak terima penolakan." lelaki itu berdiri, lalu mengacak rambut Sakura. "aku ke kelas dulu" lalu lelaki itu berbalik, namun baru 2 langkah dia berhenti "Sasuke" panggil Sakura "hn?" diam. Sakura hanya diam saat fokus Sasuke masih terarah padanya, menanti kelanjutan ucapan gadis didepannya "tidak ada. kembalilah ke kelas." Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alis. lalu lelaki tampan itu kembali tersenyum hangat. "nanti kita ketemu lagi. oke?" Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkah. . 'dimana?' itu adalah pesan yang Sasuke kirim ke gadis pujaannya. Sakura sudah berjanji untuk pulang dengannya. jadi saat ini Sasuke sudah menunggu di parkiran. maklum mereka bukan satu fakultas. Sasuke Fakultas Seni sedangkan Sakura Fakultas Kedokteran. Harus melewati 2 gedung untuk menuju gedung Fakultas Kedokteran. Sedang tempat parkir ada di Halaman depan Universitas. Sasuke duduk di kap mobilnya. tangan kanannya stay memegang telepon. sedang jemari kirinya ia ketukkan pada kap mobil. 15 menit berlalu dan Sakura belum membalas pesannya. Sasuke lalu menelpon Sakur, namun tidak ada jawaban. "gadis ini benar-benar." Sasuke lalu turun hendak menuju perpustakaan, mungkin gadis itu masih membaca dan handponenya masih mode silent. pikirnya. namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gadis berhelaian merah muda itu berjalan kearahnya. bukan maksudnya ke arah parkiran. namun yang membuat langkahnya terhenti adalah seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya. seorang lelaki. mereka berbicara akrab. Sasuke mempertajam penglihatannya untuk memastikan siapa lelaki tersebut. Namun tetap saja, dia tak mengenalinya. Setahunya Sakura tak gampang akrab dengan orang lain, apalagi seorang lelaki. tapi ini apa? siapa dia? Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura dimobilnya. dia bersandar pada pinggiran mobil. "Sakura, mau aku antar pulang?" tawar lelaki itu pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "sungguh ini tidak merepotkan. hm ... aku sungguh senang bila bisa mengantarmu pulang. hitung-hitung tanda terima kasihku atas bantuanmu tadi." "terimakasih sebelumnya. sungguh saya tidak apa-apa. bantuan saya tadi hanya kecil, hitung-hitung menambah pengetahuan saya." "baiklah kalau begitu. sekali lagi terimakasih. aku duluan. sampai jumpa." Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Lelaki itu berlalu menuju mobilnya. mengendainya lalu melaju keluar area kampus. Sakura berjalan menuju lelaki yang sedari tadi menunggunya. "maaf lama." Sakura mengatakannya dengan menunduk. Sasuke hanya diam menatap gadia didepannya. "dan maaf tidak mengangkat telponmu" "sibuk dengan lelaki lain?" sindir Sasuke Sakura langsung mengangkat kepala, memandang lelaki didepannya. senyum kecewa membentuk dibibirnya. "jadi pulang?" tanya Sakura. tidak merespon pertanyaan Sasuke. pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura dengan jelas bisa mambaca aura kemarahan pada wajah tampan didepannya. Dia tahu, sungguh tahu. pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa, karna memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura masuk ke mobil. dilihatnya Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat lalu berjalan ke kemudi. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam. Sakura yang pada dasarnya irit bicara mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Sasuke berkali-kali melirik gadis disampingnya. "Sakura" panggilnya "hm." gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan "ada apa?" "ada apa, apa?" "jika ada sesuatu ceritalah" Sakura menoleh sekejap kearah lelaki disampingnya. lalu kembali melihat jalanan. "tidak ada apa-apa" "ck. kenapa kau seperti itu terus? berhenti membuatku khawatir." Kini Sakura menghadap ke arah Sasuke "apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat "kapan aku bisa memilikimu" lirihnya tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Deeply In Love

Chapter 2

Enjoyed!

Langit hari ini cerah meskipun sudah sore. semburat orange membentang dilangit. matahari akan kembali keperaduannya.

Beberapa mahasiswa masih berada di kampus dengan urusan mereka sendiri. di dalam gedung olah raga ramai oleh suara-suara teriakan semangat para penonton. jelas, mereka tidak ingin melewatkan ini. bagaimana tidak? bintang kampus sedang bermain basket. melewatkan melihat aksi kerennya? otot-otot kekarnya? wajah tampannya? pandangan tajamnya? lirikan sexynya? apalagi keringat yang menetes diwajah rupawannya. oh no!

yeah, meskipun kali ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan, mereka tetap saja berteriak memberi semangat.

Di tim A adalah para atlit dari Fakultas Ekonomi. Sedangkan tim B dari Fakultas Hukum. riuh supporter semakin menggema kala waktu hampir habis di quarter terakhir.

.

seorang gadis cantik berhelaian merah muda berjalan tergesa keluar dari perpustakaan. melihat jam yg melingkar ditangan kanan. tujuannya adalah ke gedung olah raga.

"Sakura" panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya. melihat siapa yang memanggil, Sakura meneruskan langkahnya

"hei jidat tunggu aku"

"Ada apa Ino? aku buru-buru"

"kau akan ke gedung olah raga kan?" tanya Ino saat langkah mereka sudah sejajar.

"hmm." gumamnya tak jelas.

"nih, minum." Ino menyodorkan sebotol air putih dingin didepan wajah Sakura.

"aku tidak haus"

"bukan untukmu"

Sakura menoleh ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"kau ke gedung olah raga mau ngapain?" jawab Ino nggak nyambung, sambil senyum mencurigakan

"ah" Sakura paham maksudnya. lalu menerima botol itu. "terimakasih." jeda sebentar. "lalu kau mau kemana?"

"tentu saja ke gedung olah raga" Jawabnya mantap.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. lalu melirik botol yang ada ditangan sahabatnya itu.

"kali ini siapa yang kau dekati?"

Ino tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"nanti kau akan tau" jawab Ino sok misterius

"baiklah, kita lihat nanti. siapa prajurit yang akan bertekuk lutut pada permaisuri jadi-jadian ini"

"JIDAT!"

tak terasa mereka telah sampai di gedung olah raga. suara riuh supporter semakin menggema. kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sibuk membawa buku dan botol air, sudah pasti dia akan tutup telinga. Ino menarik Sakura untuk duduk dibangku tengah bawah. awalnya Sakura menolak, namun kareno Ino memaksa ia terpaksa mengikutinya.

Tak perlu bingung mencari dimana orang yang menjadi alasan dia kemari. sosoknya sedang mendribble bola mencegah direbut lawan. langkahnya pasti, namun lawan juga tetap gigih mengambil.

"Temeeee, lempar bolanya." teriakan teman 1 timnya seakan menyadarkannya waktu hampir habis. tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa, Sasuke memutar badannya, mendribble lagi lalu menembakkan bola ke ring. priiiiit!

tiga angka untuk tim A diakhir waktu. skor menunjukkan 65 - 54 untuk Fakultas Ekonomi. suara supporter kembali menggema melihat aksi cantik idola mereka. Pandangan Sasuke mengedarkan ke bangku penonton. mencari gadis berhelaian merah muda tidaklah sulit diantar sekian penonton. sosoknya yg mencolok sangat membantunya. pandangan mereka bertemu. senyumnya mengembang lalu setengah berlari menghampiri merah mudanya.

"kau datang?" tanyanya tanpa melepas senyumnya. para gadis lain yang melihat senyum sang idola merona tidak jelas.

Sakura mengangguk. lalu menyerahkan botol minum yang dibawanya. senyum Sasuke semakin melebar melihat perhatian gadis impiannya itu. tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung meneguk air minum yang dibawakan Sakura. Memang dia sangat haus.

"Uchiha, kau teman nomor 6 itu kan?" tanya Ino antusias

"hn"

"kau itu bisa bersikap manis dan cerewet jika didepan si jidat ini saja" balas Ino sewot

"apa masalahmu?" jawab Sasuke datar

"kenalkan aku padanya" suara Ino kembali ceria. spontan Sasuke dan Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

.

"mau ngajak kemana?" tanya Sakura. saat ini mereka sedang didalam mobil perjalanan ke suatu tempat yang Sasuke rencanakan.

"tebak kemana?"

"kemana?"

"tebak dulu"

"makan?"

"hampir"

"studio?"

"nope"

"lupakan"

"ahh tebak dulu"

"kemana?"

"kau akan tau nanti"

Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan. kalau tidak berniat memberi tau kenapa suruh menebak. pikirnya. Gadis merah muda itu mengarahkan pandangan ke jalanan.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai disebuah rumah, yang lebih mirip dengan istana.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kerumahmu?"

"kenapa memang? ibuku merindukan menantunya" jawab Sasuke lalu turun dari mobil ikuti Sakura.

"aku bahkan belum mandi. bajuku bau obat-obatan" keluh Sakura

"mandi disini"

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun langkahnya tetap mengikuti lelaki tampan didepannya.

"tadaima"

tidak ada sahutan. Sasuke menditeksi keberadaan ibunya. semakin masuk rumah, lelaki itu mengendus bau masakan. langkahnya lalu menuju dapur dengan Sakura yang tetap mengekor dibelakang.

"kaa-san" dilihatnya ibunya yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan masakan.

"kau sudah pulang? cepat mandi, lalu makan. ibu sedang menyiapkannya." perintah ibu Sasuke tanpa menoleh. wanita paruh baya itu tetap saja cantik diusianya.

"kaa-san butuh batuan? aku membawa tenaga tambahan" sahut Sasuke, matanya mengerling jahil kearah Sakura.

paham kode yang diberikan Sasuke, gadia merah muda itu lalu memberikan tasnya kepada Sasuke serta melepasnya jas dokternya.

Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke, yang tak paham maksud perkataan anaknya menoleh

"apa mak- " kalimatnya terpotong kala melihat siapa yang ada disamping anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Sakura-chan" sapa Mikoto riang. dihampirinya gadis merah muda itu lalu dipeluk seperti anaknya sendiri.

"bibi" sapa Sakura sopan membalas pelukan ibu dari teman lelakinya tersebut.

"bibi merindukanmu. sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung kesini. apa anak bibi ini menyakitimu, hmm?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menggeleng disertai senyum

"tidak bi, hanya saja kegiatan dikampus yang tak memberi kelonggaran waktu"

"jangan memaksakan diri. Bibi tau kamu calon dokter, tapi perhatikan dirimu sendiri" omel Mikoto lalu memeluk gadis itu lagi.

melihat interaksi ibu dan gadis pujaannya, Sasuke merengkuh kedua tubuh wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

"Besok kau ada acara?" tanya Sasuke. saat ini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen gadis merah muda itu. begitulah, setelah acara makan malam dirumah keluarga Uchiha tadi, Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang. Gadis itu suda mandi dengan memakai baju Sasuke. terlihat jelas kaos berwarna biru gelap tersebut terlalu longgar ditubuhnya. Namun Sakura lebih nyaman memakai kaos itu daripada baju kuliahnya tadi.

"tidak ada. kenapa?"

"besok ada pertandingan persahabatan lagi dengan Fakultas Seni. mau nonton?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. gadis itu menhembuskan nafas sejenak tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan disampingnya.

"di gedung olahraga kampus. jam 2 siang. aku akan menjemputmu jika kau mau. bagaimana?" tambah Sasuke. dirinya sangat berharap gadis disampingnya itu mau menemaninya. meskipun hanya diam dibangku penonton, tapi bagi Sasuke itu sudah mampu semangatnya bertanding.

"baiklah." jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh dan Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya


End file.
